Two Paths
by Through the Storm
Summary: Triss a young human has been working for Jadis for a long time. Now with the Pevensies around will she chose to fight for the witch or will she change and fight for freedom
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or anything in it. I only own my OC Triss

Authors note: reviews are greatly appreciated.

"Triss get in here now" screamed Jadis shrillly.

Awesome here we go again what could she want now thought a raven haired teen standing from where she had been leaning against the wall.

Running down the glassy icy hall Triss ran into the throne room. Quickily dropping to one knee on the freezing cold floor Triss kept her head down.

"Yes my Queen what do you want" in a respectful voice.

Triss waited patiently for the orders sure to come.

"I met a human today"

Looking up Triss frowned" A human here"

"Watch you tone captain yes i meet a human boy and he has a brother and two sisters" Said Jadis from her throne.

"The prophecy" murmured Triss surprise written on her face.

"Yes and if you follow and kill them or capture if you prefer and inform me of whomever is helping them I will make you rich beyond your wildest dreams" Jadis had a calculating look on her face staring intentlyat the human kneeling before her.

"Of course your majesty " Triss.

"good the wolves will lead you to their trail"said Jadis dismissing her despised human.

After Triss left Jadis called for the captain of the wolves. He came slinking out of the shadows beyond the throne. He was all muscle with an old scar courtesy of the first time he met Triss. Sitting next to Jadis's throne the black wolf waited for orders.

"Lead her to them and then after she delivers them into your hands destroy her even one human here is to many" said Jadis coldly.

"With pleasure master" the wolf slinked out of the throne room already laughing at the thought of taking out the annoying human.

* * *

Triss leaned against the wall waiting for the wolves to show up. The only sound was the wind blowing shrilly through the towers of the White Witches castle. Shari always thought it sounded like screaming. Really fit this place thought Triss casting a disparaging glance about. Putting her furry hood up and pulling out one of the double swords she kept on her back Triss began sharpening it. Shick Shick went the stone across the blade. Triss heard the soft almost inaudible crunch of the wolves walking through the snow. Not acknowledging she heard them Triss continued to sharped her sword.

"Come lets not waste time" the lead wolf started running towards the gate without her.

Putting her sword away Triss caught up to and matched the wolf's pace. Leaving the safety of the castle and running out into the dark shadowed forest where the icy wind cut through her cloak and chilled her body. Triss concentrated on her next step ignoring the increasing cold spreading through her limbs. What I wouldn't give for fur thought Triss looking at the wolves beside her. They didn't show any effects of the cold and Triss knew while she could keep this up for another hour the wolves could go for days. They kept on and on. Soon not soon enough for Triss they came to a cave. It was in rubble and showed evidence of a previous visit by the wolves. Looking at the captain for an explanation Triss turned with a raised eyebrow.

"One of the humans was here we apprehended the faun who helped her but we figure the human might come back." said the wolf by way of explanation.

"This is your only lead" skepticism laced her voice.

"Yes the human might come back or you could determine where she went. We tracked her to the lamppost but lost her trail" the wolves all turned and left abandoning Triss to the cold dark night.

"Why did I expect any different" Triss pulled some of the rubble away and slipped into the cave. It was very cold inside as well but Triss started a fire with scraps of wood and other rubble.

Turning over a chair Triss sat in front of the glowing fire wrapped in her cloak as the wind howled outside. Tomorrow she would find the other humans. Its been years since I saw another human thought Triss. It's a shame they'll be turned to stone most likely. It will be nice to be away from that castle and Jadis for awhile. I wonder what they are like thought Triss. Shaking her head Triss shook of the useless thoughts. It wouldn't matter after all she would be turning them over to Jadis. After all her life had been saved by the White Witch and so Triss owed her some measure of loyalty. Even if sometimes Triss wondered if it had been worth being rescued. I wonder if Jadis will honor her promise. Of course she will for all of her annoyingness and harshness she did save me and train me to fight. Surly she will keep me around maybe ill be able to replace that old wolf as captain of the guard. Of course id have to kill the wolf first as he wouldn't take to kindly to that. And I haven't killed anything yet and I wont start now. Shacking off the morose and dark thoughts Triss curled up in her cloak and watched the fire the flames began to lull her into a gentle sleep dreaming of promotions and riches. Some time later a growl woke her. Looking around Triss wrote it off as the wind but pulled one of her swords out and placed it on her lap just in case. Triss drifted asleep again her hand white on her sword her dreams troubled by a growling following her as she ran though a dark forest.


	2. Chapter 1 Wolves in the Night

Chapter 1

Morning came at last golden rays lightening the cave. It was the voices that woke Triss.

"Come on you'll love Mr. Tumnus " and excited child's voice called.

instinctively Triss dived to the floor and crawled under an overturned couch and out of sight.

The people came inside Triss hoped they wouldn't see her.

"Who would do something like this" now the child's voice sounded very sad.

Triss saw one of them a tall blond boy walk across the floor to a paper pinned to the wall.

He read it out loud" The faun Tumnus is herby charged with high treason against her Majesty Jadis Queen of Narnia for fraternizing with humans signed Morgrim captain of the secret police"

The tall dark-haired girl expressed that they should get out of here if the faun was arrested for fraternizing with humans.

The child who Triss could now see was a blond little girl said" Don't you understand I'm the human"

Just then a bird distracted them and they went outside. Crawling out from under the couch she watched them. There were four of them. The oldest boy saw a beaver and proceeded to chirp at it. What is he trying to do frowned could see them speaking to the beaver then and the beaver held out a handkerchief. Not long after that they got up and followed the beaver. Waiting until they couldn't see her she darted outside and proceeded to follow them. The younger dark-haired boy glanced back as though he had heard something. Pressing herself against a tree she waited holding her breath had he seen her. Eventually he turned around and continued following the beaver. Waiting a moment in case he was going to whirl back around again Triss watched the humans and the beaver intently. you were right you should have left childrenthough Triss somewhat sadly.

Following at a safe distance just close enough to hear them speak she managed to learn their names. The older humans were Peter and Susan and the dark somewhat shifty looking now that she thought of it boy was Edmund. The little girl was Lucy. Triss considered for a moment the older ones she could bear to turn over and the shifty one as well, but Lucy was but a child. Surly she couldn't cause trouble for the Queen. Perhaps I can speak with her about letting the youngest join the guard and offering to train her. Also maybe I could have her only imprison the others. It would be a good insurance policy against Aslan. Thinking the name gave Triss a chill. Triss wasn't sure why but every time she heard the name it had a strange feel to it. All she knew is he was cruel a tyrant who used to rule the land before the Queen and if the prophecy was fulfilled then he would again. Triss shuddered to think about it. The queen could be cruel at times and Triss sometimes found her methods to be excessive but the queen had saved Triss's life and she was far better than Aslan considering the stories she heard. The forest creatures disagreed but the Queen said they were under a spell.

Eventually as it grew dark out Triss could see a beaver dam ahead. The group was greeted by a female badger most likely the others wife and then they went inside. Creeping up Triss leaned on the outside to listen. They talked about Aslan as raising the kids army and preparing to take back Narnia and end the winter the witch caused. Triss frowned puzzled she'd been told that Aslan started the winter this must be another of the spell's lies the weak believe. Triss saw the shifty one Edmund step outside and begin walking towards the witch's castle.

"Where do you think your going" spoke Triss softly with a frown.

Looking at the falling snow Triss gauged she could wait a little before following him.

Listening to the ones inside Triss heard Peter exclaim "Where'd Edmund go"

Mr. Beaver asked" has Edmund been to Narnia before I've seen that look before on those who've eaten the witch's food"

Peter shakily confirmed that yes Edmund had been here before.

"He's betraying you to the witch" said Mr. Beaver.

They all came running out to pursue and try to bring Edmund back.

They wont make it though Triss thought but what's this about the witch's food affecting you.

I've eaten some of that food and I don't go running off to her for more. Triss fell in behind them just out of sight. They ran fast but it was too late the boy had already entered. Lucy yelled for him and Triss's cold heart felt a twinge of sympathy for the kid. Peter tried to run after Edmund but the beaver stopped him.

"You can't go after him it's too late"

"He's my brother I can't just leave him" cried Peter.

"Don't you understand your playing right into her hand. He's the bait. She wants all four of you" Mr. Beaver cried gesturing.

"Why would she want us" Susan asked.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true to kill you like she will to that fool human guard of her's" exclaimed Mr. Beaver.

Susan started yelling at Peter but Triss was distracted. Wait kill me. She wouldn't would she? Also Beaver is right the witch will kill these children and those who helped them. It doesn't seem right. Surly there is another way to prevent the prophecy from coming true. Looking at Lucy who reminded her of her own sister who she had had before coming to Narnia Triss made a decision that changed everything. She would find that other way for this family. Triss having no family knew the value of one. This is one family that wont be broken up she decided. Triss looked at them for a moment and made a promise in her heart. I will do everything I can to save you she thought. Looking back at the castle Trisss decided Edmund would be fine. The witch strategizes and would know he could be useful. He wont be well treated of course. The more I think about it the more that witch sounds like the tyrant she makes Aslan out to be.

"We have to rescue him" said Peter.

"Peter his only hope is Aslan we must get you to him and he can rescue your brother" Mr. Beaver put a comforting paw on Peter's shoulder.

"Come Edmund will tell her everything we must get moving before the wolves find us" Mr. Beaver turned to go the children following him. Triss looked back at the castle which seemed more sinister than ever.

Triss turned and followed them back to the house. Halfway there she heard the howling start. As they rushed into the house Triss decided to come out of cover and reveal herself to best protect them. Ducking into the house behind them she waited for the yells of surprise and outrage. She was not disappointed.

Mr. Beaver charged her yelling "Witch's pet you won't have us."

Dodging Triss yelled back "I may work for her but she's gone to far this time wanting to kill children."

"Why would you care about this you've worked for her all along and now you suddenly have a change of heart" snarled Mr. Beaver.

"I used to have family and I wont see this one destroyed" Triss snarled back.

"Oh really" said beaver looking at her calculating.

"Do you really believe all the thing you said about Aslan earlier" Triss asked her voice involuntarily vulnerable.

"Yes" said Beaver.

"I've always been told Aslan lies and only the weak minded believe him. You are not weak" said Triss staring Mr. Beaver in the eye.

Triss turned to Lucy dropped to one knee placing her hand over her heart and said" I vow that if by my death or life i can protect you and yours until you are safe in Aslan's camp I will do so."

"Your going to trust that" yelled Peter.

The beavers nodded "She won't break that vow that's the one thing no one Narnian or otherwise will do."

"what about your vow to serve the witch" asked Mrs. Beaver turning to Triss.

"Never made one come on we've wasted enough time already we got to go now" said Triss with a slight smile on her face then Her face went serious again as she hearing the howling come close.

"Hurry this way"

They all dropped down the tunnel Mr. Beaver had revealed by moving a bench.

It was just in time because Triss heard the wolves breaking in the house. Hurrying along they soon heard the howling enter the tunnel.

"Their in the tunnel" whispered Triss.

They came running out the end and Lucy tripped going sprawling. Triss pulled her to her feet ignoring the growl of warning beaver gave her.

Looking around Triss saw a badger and others turned to stone. Why did I never feel regret before wondered Triss looking around. I really am a piece of work thought Triss.

Mr. Beaver sat stunned in front of the badger who Triss assumed was his friend.

Triss didn't say a word not knowing any words that would help.

"What happened here" asked Lucy.

"This is what happens to those who defy the white witch" a fox came leaping down off the bank.

"Why you traitor I outta tear you to shreds" snarled Mr. Beaver giving Triss a sense of deja-vu.

"Relax I'm one of the good guys" laughed the fox.

"You look an awful lot like one of the bad ones" glared Mr. Beaver.

"An unfortunate family resemblance Aslan himself has commissioned me to gather troops for your. Wait what's she doing here" asked the fox stalking towards Triss.

"She's helping us" said Peter.

"Switching sides are we now" asked the fox.

"I'm seeing them to Aslan then ill disappear" said Triss.

"You wont return to your master" the fox asked.

"The wolves will know I was with them she will find out I helped them and she isn't the forgiving type" Triss explained softly.

The fox nodded "What's your name lass"

"Triss and yours"

"Reynard at your service like I was saying I've been busy gathering recruits for your army sire" continued Reynard turning to Peter.

"You've seen Aslan what's he like" exclaimed the beavers.

"Like everything we've ever heard and more" the Reynard said.

Just then the howling came louder then ever.

"They'll be here in a minute" warned Triss.

"I'll throw them off you climb trees" the Reynard began brushing their tracks away.

They all climbed a tree Triss crouched on her branch one had on her swords just in case.

The wolves came into the clearing at a run circling Reynard.

"Good evening gentlemen can I help you" Reynard said almost mockingly.

Triss winched Morgrim wouldn't like that at all.

"Don't mess with me I know your kind we are looking for some humans may you've seen them" growled Morgrim circling closer.

"Humans in Narnia sounds like their might be a nice reward for that information" Reynard said arrogantly.

Don't play it up to much urged Triss quietly you may have gone too far already.

Triss winched as one of the wolves bite Reynard and held him up by his spine.

"Your reward is your life, its not much but still" growled Morgrim.

Lucy made a small squeak. It was muffled but Triss could here it and the wolves did to.

Looking up Morgrim growled "there they are " looking up at the trees.

Triss dropped out of her tree directly onto the wolf holding Reynard. It dropped him as she drew her swords and stabbed it. Leaping to her feet she turned sweeping her right sword across her body intercepting a wolf leaping for her throat. Leaping to the side avoiding an attack from behind Triss whirled killing another wolf. Two wolves leaped at her. Triss dodged kicking one and thrusting her sword into the others gaping jaws.

Morgrim realized she could kill them all and called "retreat lets get reinforcements."

The wolves slunk off running into the dark forest. Triss held her swords up on guard as the others climbed down running to Reynard's side.


End file.
